


The kitchen Counter

by Africana123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, just straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africana123/pseuds/Africana123
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are roommates and have been for a while. Recently, Clarke has started to have some filthy thoughts about Bellamy but thinks he doesn't return her feelings. So, she decides to move out. Bellamy fucks her until he's sure she'll never think about leaving again.





	The kitchen Counter

Clarke liked rooming with Bellamy, she really did. They met during his last year in college and her second and after she graduated they had moved in together in a small apartment in the downtown area. That was ten years ago. So, yes, she liked living with Bellamy. The problem was that she liked it a little _too_ much. She liked how he came out of the shower covered by only a small little towel and how he read shirtless in the common room with those cute nerd glasses of his. She liked how he wore basketball shorts to work out that let her see the perfect outline of his gorgeous ass. She absolutely _loved_ the little sounds he'd make as he came on the other side of the wall from her bedroom. 

The problem was that it was getting harder and harder to not reach out and touch him every time he paraded around barely clothed. He'd bring home girls like he always did and she hear over her headphones as he fucked them senseless and she'd be filled with this burning hot jealousy. She could barely look at him the days following his hookups she was so mad. But then he'd make her waffles for dinner and cuddle up to her on the couch while watching movies and she'd suddenly forget all about her anger and go right back to fantasizing about him. 

Clarke had dreams about licking a line up from his abs to his rock hard chest or getting on her knees for him while he played video games on the couch. She got wet thinking of all the sounds he'd make as she took him deep in her throat. And she knew exactly what sounds he made which made her daydreams entirely too realistic. 

It was driving her crazy, the wanting him. 

She tried to make a move on New Years Eve. She drank half a bottle of whiskey to build the courage and when the clock struck twelve, she walked straight up to him in their little apartment and frenched him filthy. And he kissed her back! It was heaven, a filthy smutty heaven. She pulled back and invited him to her room - well her exact words were "Fuck me" but that was besides the point because he shook his head no at her and made her drink water before sending her off to bed _alone_. He didn't bring it up the next morning and Clarke took that as a sign that he only saw her as a friend. 

That all brought her here, on their eleventh anniversary of moving in together, telling him she was going to move out. 

"What the _fuck_ do you mean you're moving out?!?" Bellamy screamed at her. 

Clarke was trying to remain calm, but if there was anything hotter than a shirtless Bellamy it was an angry Bellamy. His chest would start heaving tight against his shirt and the muscles in his arms would clench every time he waved them around and he'd get all up in her face as he yelled. It was all Clarke could do to not turn around, bend over, and beg him to fuck her. 

"Clarke!" he snapped again when she didn't answer his question. 

She sighed, "I'm moving out, Bellamy. I told you." 

"No, you're not! Why the hell would you move out after eleven years?" He was pacing like a caged animal in front of her, angrily shoving his curls out of his face. 

Clarke clenched her thighs but kept up the even tone. "Because we've lived together eleven years, Bellamy! Who the hell does that with someone they're not dating? We're not kids anymore, it's time to live alone." 

"Fuck that! Who the hell cares that we're not together. You're staying!" 

Clarke started to get annoyed. Why was he making this harder than it needed to be? "No, I'm not. I'm going to start looking for places tomorrow." 

Bellamy whipped around to face her. "So you haven't found a place yet? Good! Then stay, don't look!" 

"Bellamy! I. Want. To. Move. Out! I want to live alone. I'm tired of people asking questions about us!" 

Bellamy snorted. "Who the hell cares what other people think? Let them ask!" 

Clarke got into his face. "Oh? You don't care that every girl you bring home hears that you've lived with me for a decade and never comes back? You don't care that _Echo_ broke up with you because she thought you were into me?" 

Bellamy's face drained of color. "How did you know-" 

Clarke threw up her hands. "Because we have thin walls, Bellamy! I heard you guys fighting!" 

Bellamy paused for a second then continued arguing, "It doesn't matter. The right girl would understand." 

Clarke groaned. "You're not getting it! Bell, this was fine when we were both broke college kids but we have money now. My gallery is doing good and you just got that promotion at the museum! We don't need to live together anymore." 

Hurt flashed across his face briefly before it was replaced with anger once again. "Oh, is that how you see us? You don't _need_ to live with me anymore so you don't want to? Well fuck you too, princess." 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it." 

Bellamy didn't say anything and turned away from her and back towards the dinner he had made for them. 

But Clarke wasn't letting him get away with moping. She reached and grabbed his shoulder to stop him before he got too far. 

"Bell," she began in a softer voice, "I love you, you know that but I want things too. Partners think its weird for us to have lived together for so long. The older we get the harder it gets for me to have a relationship with people while we live together. Fuck, the older we get the harder it gets to just find someone to fuck me while you're here!" 

Bellamy turned to her. "Is that why you're leaving? Because you want someone to fuck you?" 

Clarke stared at him, open-mouthed. "Bellamy, that is not the-" 

"Because if that's the reason," he said over her, "I'll just fuck you." 

She froze. It was suddenly harder for her to breathe. How did they end up here. "What?" 

Bellamy moved to stand directly in front of her, barely three inches of space between them. "I'll. Fuck. You." 

Clarke shook her head, this couldn't be happening. This all had to be an elaborate daydream. "You don't mean that." 

Bellamy glared at her. "Yes, I do! I'll fuck you if that means you stay. Fuck, I'd fuck you every morning, day, and night if it meant you didn't leave!" 

"And you think that isn't a problem!" Clarke shouted, "You think it isn't a problem that we're so codependent that you'd fuck me even though you don't want to just so I wouldn't leave?" 

Bellamy's faced turned deadly serious. "Who says I don't want to fuck you?"

Clarke froze, unsure what to do. Unsure what to say. "You don't want to fuck me . . . do you?" 

He stared her straight in the eyes. "Do you want me to?" he challenged. 

Clarke's mouth opened and closed several times in a row. What was she suppose to say. 

Bellamy got tired of waiting for her response and backed her against the kitchen counter. "Do. You. Want. Me. To. Fuck. You?" 

Clarke didn't say anything - couldn't say anything. So after an unbearably long moment she just nodded her head slowly. 

Bellamy's mouth crashed into hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. Clarke let out a long sinful moan and kissed him back. This was paradise. If this damned her to hell, so be it. 

Her hands flew to his hair like she always wanted to do and she accidentally tugged on his curls. Bellamy growled against her mouth and grabbed onto her hips, pulling her flush against him. He ground his hard length against her. It was so _filthy_ that Clarke broke the kiss to tip her head back in ecstasy. Bellamy didn't complain at losing her mouth, instead he starting pressing hard, biting kisses along the length of her neck. He paused at the start of her collarbone and drew her skin in between his teeth, biting hard. Her hips bucked at the pressure. 

She was scrambling to get closer to him, trying to get his hardness right where she _needed_ it. Bellamy got tired of her fumbling and gripping her ass, hoisted her onto his hips. He ground his hips against hers and groaned with pleasure. 

"Fuck, princess," he whined against her throat. 

"More," she begged. 

Bellamy ripped himself away from her like it was the hardest thing he had ever done and practically _threw_ her onto the counter. Her head was spinning with pleasure and all she knew was she wanted him back between her thighs. She didn't have to worry though because soon his finger were scrambling to undo the button of her jeans before he gave up with a growl and just ripped them down her legs, taking her panties with them. 

He sank down to his knees and suddenly, finally his mouth was on her. Her head banged back against the wall and she practically screamed with the sensation. He licked a hot strip up her core, moaning with pleasure at her taste. His hands curled around her hips and under her ass and pulled her harder against his face. His tongue circled her clit a few times before he took it into his mouth and sucked _hard_. 

This time, Clarke did scream. 

Her hands flew to his hair and started pulling him tighter against her. He slipped a hand between their bodies and pushed a long, thick finger into her. On the withdrawal he slipped another finger into her cunt and then another. The stretch burned so _good_. He was grinding his hand against her in a slow rhythm and that was good - it was so good - but it wasn't what Clarke needed. So, she started pushing her hips in the counter rhythm with his thrusts, fucking herself on his fingers. Bellamy pulled back to watch her, his eyes glued to her snatch. His mouth was gaping and his breathing was coming hard like he had just ran a marathon. 

"Fuck yeah, baby. Take what you need," he encouraged, looking more turned on than Clarke had ever seen him. 

Clarke whimpered at his words. This was good but it also wasn't what she needed. 

Bellamy's head flew up to look at her at her cries. "What? What's wrong, baby? What do you want?" 

Clarke didn't stop fucking herself as she answered. "You! Want you inside of me, want you to fuck me." 

"Fuck," Bellamy breathed, his hands scrambling to undo his belt and yank his pants off him. "Fuck, just wait a moment, sweetheart. Gonna be inside you so soon. Gonna feel amazing." 

He barely pulled his pants down past his dick - and what an amazing dick it was, it was longer than any she had ever had and thick too. It jutted out from him proudly like it was trying to lead him into her. He had barely gotten it out before his fingers flew out of her and he was gripping her hips and flipping her over to face the wall. Her feet scrambled for a foothold before catching on the handle to one of the drawers and Bellamy was suddenly right behind her, his dick sliding against her slick. He coated himself up with her arousal then placed himself against her entrance. 

She stopped breathing in anticipation. Then _finally_ he was pushing his way into her. He got halfway before he paused. She whined at the burn. It hurt so good. It was like he was carving a place for himself inside of her body. Her head fell back and Bellamy quickly leaned forward to start sucking her neck again. 

"You like that, baby? Like feeling like a slut for me?" he gasped near her ear. 

Clarke couldn't answer so she just jerked her head up and down. In any other situation Bellamy's self-satisfied chuckle would have irked her. But right now, it was the hottest thing she had ever heard. 

"Move," she begged. 

Bellamy laughed again before punching the rest of the way into her. Clarke let out a scream at the sensation, her toes curling. Her hand flew behind her head to tangle itself into his hair. 

Bellamy groaned in pleasure before withdrawing. Clarke started babbling "no" at him but he thrust back in before she could even get the word out. 

"Yes!" she screamed, "Yes!" 

"Fuck, look how good you take it," he panted, thrusting harder against her. 

The sounds of their bodies slapping against each other filled the air. Slowly, Bellamy's thrusts became harder and faster until he was flat-out fucking her. 

Throughout it all, Clarke kept babbling "yes" at him and Bellamy kept up a string of filthy commentary about how hot she looked. 

"Yeah, fuck. You're clenching so tight around me, baby," he'd groan or "Take it, slut, take it," or "Fuck, you're not leaving. You're staying right here where I can fuck you forever." 

Clarke's pussy started to clench as his thrusts grew harder. He was slamming into her G-spot with every thrust forward and sawing against it on every pull back. 

"I'm gonna cum, Bellamy! Fuck, I'm cumming!" She screamed. 

"Yeah, cum on me, you dirty whore, cum on my dick. Show me how much you love this," he encouraged breathlessly. 

Clarke came silently, the feeling was so intense. Her orgasm hit her so hard and fast that her knees buckled under her and Bellamy had to pin her against the counter to remain inside her. The waves of pleasure seemed to go on so long that Clarke thought they'd never end. Throughout it all Bellamy kept thrusting into her, biting little love-nips against her skin. He groaned out at the feeling of her clenching around her. Right as her orgasm started to end, his rhythm stuttered and he started cumming as well. She felt her cunt get wetter as he came inside her, bareback. And she briefly thought how she wasn't on birth control and maybe he was fucking a baby into her right this very second. That thought alone triggered a second, smaller orgasm to ripple through her. 

Bellamy pulled out of her with a moan after a few moments and rested his head against the back of her neck. They both panted as they came down. 

After their breathing returned to normal, Bellamy asked her. "So, I take it this means you're staying?" 

Clarke just laughed and nodded lazily. If he kept fucking her like that she'd never even think of leaving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a lot lol. Leave comments, please. They feed my soul.


End file.
